Riku Hawkeye
by RenyaXXI
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has a son named Riku Hawkeye.Nobody knows except a few officers.What happens when she tells everyone the true story behind it all?Will an enemy from the past come back and have revenge?. Rated T for minor violence and suggestive themes.Royai!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 1

"Why is it that I can never beat you not even once?" Said General Grumman asked Riza Hawkeye who took out a large notebook and added a win to her side the score was 1,982 wins and 0 losses.

"Well I would love to stay but I have some work to do and my son is in the office and his crazy aunts and uncles are babysitting him."

"You know he is just like you."

"How?"

"He's too smart for his age."

"He is so cute and adorable I can't believe Riza was hiding him from us." Maria Ross said watching a little boy with blonde hair; he was wearing black shorts and white sneakers with a red shirt and he was sitting in Riza's chair sleeping peacefully.

"I know he's three years old, how could we not notice for three years." Said Denny Brosch.

"I don't know about you guys but me and Armstrong knew." Said Rebecca Catalina

"Keeping secrets is a skill that has been passed down in the Armstrong family generation to generation." Said Alex Louis Armstrong proudly.

The door opened and Jean Havoc, Breda Heymans, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman walked into the office they all stopped and stared at the little boy confused.

"Where did that kid come from?" asked Havoc

"He's my son and if you dare touch him you may want to live underground for a couple years until I forget why I'm trying to kill you." Riza said as she walked and the men cowered in fear while the others just smiled nervously.

"I hope Riku wasn't too much trouble." Riza said

"No not at all but remember you promised to tell us about him." Maria said Denny nodding in agreement

"Later today you both could stop by later. I'll tell you." Riza told them.

Armstrong and his two subordinates left to go work at their own office.

"So, are you going to tell them too?" Rebecca said referring to her other colleagues

"I don't know I don't trust any of them."Riza said matter of factly.

"You should though all of them since you're going to bring Riku here every day they might as well know." Said Rebecca.

Riza sighed looked at their putting puppy faces all of them dying to know as well.

"None of your puppy faces could compare to theirs." Riza said pointing to Riku and Hayate "I will think about it."

"Come on please tell us."

"We'll finish all the paperwork on time."

"We'll babysit him."

"Yeah we'll even help their colonel with his paperwork."

Silence met the comment.

"Maybe we don't have to go that far." Havoc said the other officers agreeing

"Alright I'll tell you guys but remember your promise." Riza said

Rebecca left and walked in the colonel who was taken aback by how quiet it was and he scanned the room and his eyes stopped on Riku who was still sleeping.

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he said breaking the silence.

Riza sitting on the rug floor her back leaning on her desk her legs crossed and documents nicely stacked and she was working quickly writing with her left hand while reading and quickly signing documents with her right hand.

"Right here sir." She answered without looking up from the documents.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor and where did the kid come from?" he asked walking over to his desk and slumped on his chair.

"The kid is my son Riku, and I'm obviously working sir." She said

"Are you married?" he asked. Riza stopped writing for a second but continued and all eyes in the room were on her.

"I was never married and he does not have a father either sir." She said

A sigh of relief came from the colonel and an idea formed in Havocs head, another bet was coming and he wasn't going to lose.

The office was quiet other than the writing of the officers, they worked until noon and most of the officers went to lunch which left Roy Riza and Riku and at this time Riku woke up.

Riku looked around the office and looked at the Colonel who was working. He looked at Riza work on the paperwork and he yawned and caught Rizas attention and she looked up from her finished work.

"Ready to go eat lunch?" asked Riza Roy opened his mouth to answer and looked up and he noticed Riku was awake and he slightly frowned.

"Yes." He said smiling brightly, Riza smiled and she gathered all the documents and placed them neatly on her desk. Riku held up his hands and Riza carried him out of the office with Hayate behind them when the door closed Roy wondered where the kid came but he figured Riza would tell him sooner or later right?

Please read and review please any comments to help me make this fanfic better.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for taking the time to read and please review ^ - ^

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 2

Roy Mustang was his office in his office sad by what happened a couple seconds ago but he took a couple deep breathes to calm himself down and the door opened and Maes Hughes walked in.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about!" Roy yelled

"I mean exactly that, Roy I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Maes said

"Maes I need to know." Roy said quietly

"Why do you want to know anyway …Oh…"Maes said and Roy nodded and Maes had a huge grin

"I knew it yes. Yes! This is perfect wait…."Maes said

"Huh?"Roy asked

"Don't act stupid now Roy say it confess everything I need to know if I'm right."Maes said seriously

"Why do I have to?"Roy said and Maes glared at him and Roy sent the glare back

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"You know what I don't care anymore that's right I Roy Mustang love Riza Hawkeye and I loved her for five years straight and I won't ever stop loving her and I will marry her and have little alchemist's and little sharpshooters in 'our' house so when 'we' go home 'we' could hear little feet in the house and have little puppies too!"He yelled.

"YES! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Maes yelled happily

"Listen to me Roy later today Riza is inviting some of the officers to tell them about Riku you should go." Maes said to him

"Really I didn't know. Are you going to go too?" Roy asked

"No, me and Lieutenant Catalina, Major Armstrong and General Grumman and most of the higher ups already know everything but Armstrong and Catalina are going to go as well."Maes answered

"Then why didn't you say you knew then in the first place!"

"Trust me it's better if she tells you and besides when are you to confess her?" Maes asked

"I don't know I don't think I should." Roy said truthfully

"Go get some lunch and think about it you should before someone else comes and wins her heart."Maes said and Roy nodded and left to go lunch. Maes checked to see if he was gone yet and took out his tape recorder that was in pocket and he pressed the play button.

"_SAY IT!"_

"_You know what I don't care anymore that's right I Roy Mustang love Riza Hawkeye and I loved her for five years straight and I won't ever stop loving her and I will marry her and have little alchemist's and little sharpshooters in 'our' house so when 'we' go home 'we' could hear little feet in the house and have little puppies too!"_

"Perfect!" Maes said. He paused the recorder and put it in his pocket and took Roy's paperwork and finished it in minutes and put the completed work on his desk and he left to make copies of the recording.

Near headquarters were Riza Hawkeye and her son Riku who were in their new house making some sandwiches.

"I'm finished making the sandwiches come and eat Riku."

Riku came running down the stairs and went to the kitchen to eat. As they ate the phone began to ring and Riza went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riza it's me Winry Rockbell."

"Hi Winry how are you?"

"I'm doing great until now."

"What happened?"

"Edward was supposed to have money for the hotel but he forgot it and Alphonse gave his money to Edward too."

"Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Well…"

"You guys don't want to ask the Hughes family because you guys don't want to have pictures shoved in you faces all day and you don't want to ask the Colonel because Edward and him fight a lot and you guys don't want to ask Armstrong because of his sparkles and family talk and his sister Olivier Armstrong is in town this week and you guys don't know anybody else and Edward and Alphonse told you to call because they are scared they are going to get one, shot through the phone line or two, get terribly lectured or both… right." Riza said smiling and Riku was laughing and Hayate seemed to understand and he began to smile…sort of .Winry was taken by surprise and Edward turned pale and Alphonse who turned back into his human body was slightly trembling scared.

"Knowing everything has been something that has been passed down the Hawkeye generation to generation." Riza joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true but who is someone at your house visiting because if you have a guest over for the week we could ask someone else."

"No, just tell me where you guys are and I'll pick you all up. I'm sure my son Riku wouldn't mind."

"Son!" Winry and Edward and Alphonse yelled surprised.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be right there, no problem good bye."Riza hanged up the phone and Riku was finishing his food.

"Who was that mommy?"He asked

"That was Winry Rockbell and her two friends Edward and Alphonse Elric they are going to be staying here for awhile." She said

"Are they nice?"He asked

"Yes they are very nice. Now come on we're going to go pick them up."

"Okay mommy." He said putting his plate and cup in the sink. They left Hayate at the house and they took her car and Riku was sitting in the back seat while Riza was driving.

"She has a son." Edward said disbelievingly

"Who is the father?" Winry wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out right now."Al said pointing to a car that just pulled up and Riza stepped out of the car and she helped them put their bags in the trunk. Winry sat in the back with Riku in the middle and Edward sat in the other side and Alphonse sat in the front.

"Hi, I'm Riku, what's your name?"Riku asked them.

"I'm Winry Rockbell nice to meet you Riku."

"I'm Edward Elric but you could call me Ed."

"I'm Alphonse Elric and you could call me Al."

In the back Winry and Edward were answering questions Riku asked them while Riza talked to Alphonse.

"How long are you guys planning to stay here for?" Riza asked

"A week." Answered Al

"What have you guys been to lately?" Riza asked

"I'm learning how to do auto mail, Winry has been teaching me."

"Really is it easy?"

"Not at all it's tougher than I thought but I know how to make standard auto mail for now."

"What about Winry and Edward?"

"They actually have been dating for awhile Edward has a job as a clerk in a bookshop in a new town about ten minutes away from Rush Valley."

"Is Edward going to still search for a way to get his arm and leg back."

"No he decided he would keep but I know for sure he did for Winry."

"Me too, well here we are."

Riza parked in the driveway and she gave the key to Riku so he could open the door and Winry went with him while Edward, Alphonse and Riza got their bags inside the house.

"Well make yourselves at home down the hall to your left are two doors those are two of the guest rooms and the last door on the right is another guest room and the door next to it is the study room. The door at the end of the hall leads to the Bathroom and if you need anything just tell me and if you guys want to go upstairs it's fine. There's a balcony there the view is great and if you want something to eat or drink the kitchen is connected to the living room any questions."Riza said

"None good, I'm going to go to the office want me to drop you guys off anywhere on my way back."Riza said

"We need to do some shopping."Winry said

"Alright, let's go then."Riza said

They went back outside Riza locked the door and Edward sat in the front this time while Winry, Alphonse and Riku were in the back, Hayate was on Riku's lap sleeping. Riza dropped them off in the city and she gave them money to spend and she began to drive towards headquarters and Riku and Hayate were both asleep when she arrived so she woke up Hayate and carried the sleeping form of Riku and made her way to the office.

Everyone was already at the office and Riza walked in and she carefully put Riku on her chair and Riza began to work and it seemed like how it was that morning. Finally it was time to leave and Riza told them at 9 o'clock they would come to her house to tell them everything she gave them the directions as well. Riku was already wide awake and Riza and he went to the car and they went on to go pick up Edward, Winry and they found them Edward and Winry put the bags in the trunk and sat in the back and Alphonse gave Riza the left over money and they arrived at Riza's house.

When they went inside Edward and Winry took the rooms that were on the left side of the hallway while Alphonse took the room in the right side of the hallway. It was 6'o clock. Riza and Riku began to make dinner. Edward, Winry and Alphonse all finished with their turns using the bathroom to take a shower and change. When they finished Riza and Riku finished making dinner. For dinner they made steak and smash potatoes and gravy.

"Wow this tastes great."Winry said

"Yeah, I think I'll visit more often."Edward said between mouthfuls

"You think you could me the recipe for I could try to make some?"Alphonse asked

"If you would like, I could teach you tomorrow or the day after."Riza said

"Al could you pass me the orange juice."Riku asked

"Sure, you mind passing me the milk carton Ed."Al said passing the orange juice to Riku

"I have no idea how you could drink that stuff honestly." Ed told him passing it to him

"It's good for you."Al said grabbing the carton and pouring himself a glass.

"Yeah Ed if you don't drink milk you'll be short for the rest of your life."Winry said

"You shouldn't be talking I already passed you."Ed said grinning

"What do you think Riku?"Al asked

"I don't like milk it's nasty." Riku said

"What about you Riza?"Winry asked hoping Riza would be on her side.

"I'm sorry you two but milk dos taste bad by itself I personally really hate milk."Riza said

"Ha! told you!" Ed said

After they finished eating Winry washed the plates while Edward dried and put them away and Alphonse cleaned the table and put the leftover food in a plastic container and put it in the fridge. Riza and Riku went upstairs to get ready for bed and take their showers and Hayate went to his small bed that was in the room connecting to the balcony and went to sleep for the day. Riku carried his pajamas to his bathroom and took his bubble bath. After he was done he went to his room and already changed in his pajamas and put his clothes in the hamper and went to Riza's room and climbed on top of the bed and slipped into the covers and moved the pillows and was about to sleep. Then Riza walked into the room in her pajamas as well and was drying her with her towel.

"Did you brush your teeth and wash your face?"Riza asked him hanging her towel on a hanger and hanged it in her closet.

"Yes mommy." he said sleepily.

Riza walked to the bed and sat down and slowly pushed hair away from his eyes.

"Good night Riku." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Good night mommy."Riku said kissing her cheek and after a couple moments he closed his eyes and was sleeping peacefully. Riza tucked him in and went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was 8:47.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were in the living room waiting impatiently. None of them could stay still and Riza watched them slightly amused.

"Come on you three." Riza said walking to the study room and they followed seeming to have nothing better to do.

When Riza opened the door they all were taken by surprise by how big the room was. The room has its own stairs to reach the upstairs and the stairs also reached further down the ground.

"Be careful you could get lost in here." Riza said

"No kidding." Ed said looking at all the bookshelves

"You have books on auto mail and everything."Winry said in front of the a bookshelf labeled Auto Mail

"Where did you get so many books from!" Al said

"I saved some over the years but most of them I bought them or my family gave them to me. Come on I'll show you some photo albums. Edward I think you're going to like some of them."Riza said

"What's the picture?"Ed asked curios now

"Last year at a festival the colonel had to wear a maid costume. This is a one of a kind picture since Hughes wasn't there to take it and you weren't allowed to take the pictures."Riza said walking up the stairs and sitting down on the black leather armchair and pulling out all the photo albums she had and opened the one with 'Military Pictures' on the cover.

"If you weren't allowed to take the picture how did you take it?"Winry asked

"A friend of mine was in charge of the event so he made a special room in the ceiling where I could take pictures."Riza explained and showed them the copies of the pictures. Winry and Edward were laughing and were going to die from laughter, Alphonse couldn't hold it either and he began to laugh too.

"The best one was this photo." Riza said

She held up a large photo and it was Roy and Hughes who were wearing small pink dresses because Elysia Hughes asked. This picture was indeed the best and Riza was laughing while the other three were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. The doorbell rang and they helped Riza put away the photo albums and they walked towards the stairs and when they reached the living room Riza opened the front door and one by one they walked inside. Finally they were all inside for what seemed like an eternity and they sat down in the living wherever there was space and it was quiet and Riza looked around the room and she sighed and ran a hand through her hair and pulled an armchair and sat down.

"What I am about to tell you is true if you don't believe a word I say be quiet about it and do _**not **_tell anyone at all. If you tell anyone other than the ones I told I cannot ensure anything. If you know you can't keep this secret leave now at this instance and forget this meeting ever happened and I want no questions until after if you need to use the restroom it's down the hall the very last door."Riza explained everyone nodded their heads.

"I have one final request, please don't tell anything to Riku he knows everything as well because he lived through it all so please don't talk about it to him unless he says something about it he has many bad memories and he has terrible nightmares of it."Riza said quietly her head bowed lowly and her bangs covering her eyes and she started the true story of her past and the beginnings of Riku Hawkeye.

This was a pretty long chapter, but the next one is probably even larger though. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can and a special thanks to those who already reviewed. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review! Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 3

Riza was sitting in her armchair as the others were waiting for her to begin but they couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by her bangs but if you looked closely tears were already forming in her eyes.

"I had an older sister Kristina Hawkeye. She ran away from home when she was fourteen years old. My mother wasn't stable emotionally and usually was depressed so my father sent me to live with my grandparents in the North. My grandfather was in the military and my grandmother was a famous pianist so since they were busy most of the time my aunt and uncle would take care of me. In the summer when I was sixteen I went to the grocery store to buy something for my grandfather so that the butler didn't have to. Across the street a bank was being robbed and hostages were being held. One of them was my closest friend and for each demand they received one hostage was released. I stood in the crowd and saw who the robbers were. There was only three and one of them was my sister and I instantly recognized her even though she was wearing a mask. For their last demand they wanted the Fuehrer to be handed to them or one of the general's. The last hostage they held was my best friend. I was mad since I couldn't do anything except watch so I stole a gun from one of the officers. I aimed and shot and hit one of them and then my sister and the other robber ran away. I ran inside the building to check if my friend was fine and she was but the other robber and aimed fired at me but I fired again and he was almost dead. The officers quickly arrested him and my friend was checked by paramedics. I didn't pay attention to myself and I passed out on the spot from blood lost from the bullet wound. When I woke up there were many military officers in the room including my grandfather and the Fuhrer. They asked me questions about what happened and I told them that one of the robbers was my sister Kristina."

"They already did an investigation on the robber and they found out he was in the most wanted gang at the time. My sister apparently joined the gang but there no records of who is are the exact members of the gang except some badly taken pictures of the suspects. Kristina was planning to get money from my parents who were one of the richest people in Amestris I was sure of it. The Fuehrer told me that when my wounds heal to go to Central Headquarters. When they did I went to Central and the Fuehrer my grandfather and two other generals took me to the shooting range and told me shoot at the targets prepared for me and to hit vitals as if it was a real person. I aimed the gun fired reloaded and repeated the process hit all of the targets with perfect timing and accuracy and they also took me to an obstacle course and I completed it in a about thirteen seconds and they made me take an exam. The exam was on the military and the government laws and some about alchemy and some personal questions and they graded the exam. I scored a hundred and they told me what it was for. The target practice, the obstacle course, and the exam are all part of the Military Academy trainings and I completed everything perfectly that is supposed to take years of preparation apparently. I was only fifth teen and I was military material and the required age was eighteen even for state alchemists. I talked to the Fuehrer in his office.

"He told me everything about the gang my sister was in and all the bad things they have caused and he showed me files and the investigations department and interrogation department did an interesting find. My sister was married to some man in the gang and he was apparently the leader and they were planning to have a child to see if my parents would give them money to raise him, but after they get the money they were going to feign a car accident and kill the child. The fuhrer made a proposal, I was to join the military and work under him and I was going to have my own personal rank and my records would be changed like my age, where I was born who were my relatives and some other information. I had to go undercover and kill the gang members on site and find out all the information I can on them. He said that when my sister becomes pregnant and give birth to the child we would arrest her and her husband but in the meantime if I killed the other gang members and arrested some for questioning we could limit their movement and what they could do. I agreed without hesitation. I didn't care if I became a killing machine. I looked through all the files on the gang everything and I find out the gang's true intentions. They were buying weapons and methods of transportation and their main base was in the North but they also had some mini bases in the east, south and west. They were going to form a circle and attack and finish close in at Central.

"I showed all my findings to the Fuhrer and he told the other higher ups but other than them they kept quiet about it. For my first mission I was sent to the west by the Fuehrer. I was ordered to kill on site and finish the job and do a cleanup. I was fifteen and I already killed four people. When I was sixteen killed the gang member's that were in the west, south and central including everywhere in between. I had received a message from the Fuehrer that my sister was pregnant but it wasn't with her husband but his younger brother but her husband didn't know and didn't care if he did find out since he married her for half of the money she received in exchange for her joining the gang. In about three months I finished and I was to go to the North and begin to attack their main base since my sister her husband and her younger brother somehow convinced my parents to let them stay at their mansion. I was told that the general of Briggs knew of the location of the main base. I went to Briggs and met Major General Armstrong for the first time. She has her suspicions of me but she knew the story as well and told me the location. I attacked the base with the help of the general and we had no casualties on our side. After a couple months my sister went into labor." Riza paused for a couple moments although her voice never wavered there were tears silently rolling down her cheeks but nobody noticed.

"When I heard that the child was born I ran inside the hospital and with some together military officers and I told them to wait outside the room and I walked inside to hear the baby screaming and crying. She tried to calm the baby down but he wouldn't, it didn't matter if she carried him or her husband or his younger brother. The baby kept crying so I took him away from her and she didn't recognize me because I was in civilian clothes and I wasn't wearing my uniform…"Riza took another pause and looked outside through the window.

"When I carried him he stopped…he stopped crying and screaming, I rocked him back and forth and he fell asleep and I told the officers outside to get the three of them but the younger brother ran away through the window and it was raining that day so it covered his tracks the next day I went to the court and asked to be the mother of the child. The judge would grant me him custody of him to me but if the baby wanted his real mother than she would raise him under military surveillance but her husband was to be executed anyway. They brought the baby to the court and they handed the baby to her but he cried again and screamed as if knowing she was a bad person, she was trying her best to keep him at first she tried to rock him say things to him then her voice began to get louder…"Riza said quietly and she spaced out as if brought back to the time it happened.

"Shh, its okay your mommy is here." Kristina said to the baby in her arms and was rocking him but he kept crying and screaming wanting to get away.

"Shut up please I need to live."Kristina said really low hoping no one would hear her. She kept trying to calm him down for five minutes and she suddenly became enraged and raised she took out a knife she had hidden and was about to stab the baby.

"Shut up you stupid baby!"

"What?" she said. Instead of stabbing the baby she stabbed Riza couple times but she protected the baby in her arms securely and the baby quieted down and fell asleep not noticing what had just taken place or all the blood dripping on the floor.

"I'm his mother!" she yelled crying and laughing, she was a crazy person and she did suicide right on the spot and secretly in the room was her husband's younger brother who truly loved her and was the true father of her child left quickly and was planning something in his mind something terrible to have revenge on his own son for rejecting him and his real mother and Riza for being the reason why so many of his gang dead and for taking the baby away if it wasn't for Riza, Kristina would have kept the baby.

Riza was pulled back into reality when she heard faint noises of crying and Hayate came running down the stairs barking she stood up and she ran like lightning and practically flew up the stairs into her bedroom and she drew her gun from her holster and she opened the door and aimed and she saw Riku was crying. Riza quickly put her gun away in her holster and scoped the crying boy in her arms.

"It's all my fault!" Riku cried in her shoulder.

Riza put her hand on his back and moved it in circles to give him some comfort and she whispered softly in his ears.

"Mommy's here Riku. Shh, stop crying please you're going to make mommy cry too." She said but she was already crying.

"I'm so sorry mommy."Riku said tears still forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong Riku what happened?"Riza asked concern in her voice

"I had a nightmare."He said rubbing the tears from his eyes Riza nodded to him motioning for him to go on.

"It was all dark, I was scared and this man had a sword in his hand and was about to hit me…then you came and it hit you, and you shot at him and he ran away and there was red everywhere and you smiled at me and closed your eyes and you wouldn't wake up, I yelled mommy but you wouldn't wake up. You got hurt in your arm because of me. I'm sorry mommy." He said crying harder and Riza herself was beginning to cry and she rocked him back and forth and hummed some song and his crying ceased.

"None of it is your fault. You did nothing but good and you always did what I told you and I will always protect you and be right here every day even. The day I do leave won't be for the last because I will be watching like a…"she said

"Hawk." They both finished

"I love you mommy." Riku said

"I love you too Riku. Now let's get you cleaned up and get some water for you to drink for you could get back to sleep okay?" Riza said and Riku nodded and she helped him change into new pajamas and she carried him downstairs his head on her shoulder and she looked at the questioning gazes of her friends.

"I'm just going to get some water for Riku." Riza told them and they nodded their heads.

"I'll help you!" Winry said standing up and following her

"Me too!" Edward said following them to the kitchen.

Riza carefully put Riku on the counter and Winry got a cup and Edward poured some water inside the cup and they both passed it to Riku and he smiled tiredly at them.

"Thank you Ed and Winry." He said and he drank the water slowly and he gave the cup to Riza and she washed and dried it quickly and put it away dried her hands and Edward carried Riku and Winry stood right behind him singing for he Would sleep while Riza Ed them upstairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight little buddy."Ed said ruffling his head

"Good night."Winry said

"Goodnight Riku sleep well I'll be right back."Riza said tucking him in and kissing him on the cheek and Riku nodded and he kissed Riza on her forehead.

"Ed, Winry I have something to tell you before you leave." Riku said, and they both went up him and Riku kissed them both on their forehead.

"Goodnight and tell Al I said good night." He said drifting to sleep.

Ed and Winry were slightly blushing from the little boy's actions but they smiled and exited the room and Riza closed the door gently.

"You both are going to make great parents."Riza said and they both blushed profusely and they went down stairs and Riza sat down on her chair and she breathed in deeply knowing she can't just leave the story half told.

"Kristina pulled out a knife and was about to stab him but I took the baby away from her in time and she stabbed me a couple times and she went mad and did suicide and the judge granted me the job of taking care of him. After that I stayed in the military and they executed her husband and they are currently doing a search for his younger brother. After that day I took care of the baby and named him Riku. He blames himself for what happened to me that day but I can't blame him. He knows full well what happened but he blames himself anyways. When everything was over the Fuehrer and the other higher ups gave me a lot of money. They said it was for taking away parts of my life and turning me into a killer at the age of fifteen although it was my choice. I only used about less than half of what they gave me. When all of this happened it was kept within the military and it was released to the public that my sisters baby was a still born baby and that she and her husband committed suicide because we didn't want to tell the public that there was a gang that was about to take over Amestris and that they sent out a fifteen year old girl with no Military Training at all except three tests killed most of the gang members. That would have caused chaos. That is my past and that is the truth and that is the beginnings of Riku." Riza said looking at them with her red eyes that showed all the emotion she had hidden and she stood up and looked at everyone's faces Rebecca was trying hard not to cry and Armstrong, Falman, Fuery, and Breda all were crying. Alphonse and Edward were trying to stay strong and not cry and Winry had her face in Edward's shoulder crying and Denny was crying in Maria's arm and she was trying her best not to cry. Roy on the other hand went to the bathroom and started crying a little himself and in Edward's mind he was thinking, 'coward'.

Everyone left except the colonel who was still in the bathroom and Rebecca stayed behind talking to Riza and Alphonse. Edward was trying to comfort Winry since she was still crying.

"So, Riza what happened to Riku?" Alphonse asked with concern

"Yeah, you flied like the wind to get upstairs." Rebecca said

"I can't tell you but Riku wanted to tell you good night to Alphonse."Riza said

"He didn't say goodnight to me."Rebecca said faking a hurt look.

"Rebecca, go home it's late." Riza said

"Mother like son, I'm telling you Riza facts don't lie."Rebecca said leaving

"Facts don't lie as bad as you do." Riza muttered under her breath and Alphonse heard her and laughed.

"I heard that!"Rebecca yelled

"What? I can't hear you, you're too loud!"Riza yelled back

"I'll get you back you'll see Riza!" Rebecca said and she got inside her car and left. Riza locked the front door. Alphonse went to the study hall with Hayate to get a book and read in his room and Winry went to sleep in her room and Ed was waiting beside the bathroom and it finally opened.

"Well it's about time!" Ed said and he ran inside the bathroom and pushed the colonel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Riza

"Havoc was supposed to take me home but I had to use the bathroom and I'm guessing everyone left already." He answered and Riza sighed.

"I'll give you a ride; just let me tell Alphonse and Winry."Riza said even though Roy protested Riza insisted and he gave in. After Riza told everyone she would be gone for awhile they all went inside her bedroom to talk and make sure Riku would be okay until she returned.

Riza was driving and she finally made it to Roy's apartment building and he stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow is the weekend."

"Oh, umm then I'll see you around then."

"Good night colonel."Riza said and she waved and drove off and Roy stood there and sighed.

"Good night Riza." he said to the wind and he entered the building.

Riza parked the car and went inside the house and locked the door behind her and went upstairs and saw Edward, Winry and Alphonse on the floor talking and Riku was sleeping soundly still.

"I'm guessing he wasn't any trouble at all." Riza said and they shook their heads and went downstairs to their temporary rooms and after awhile Riza checked up on everyone and they were sleeping so she went back upstairs and went under the covers of her bed and laid her head down yawning from the long day she had. Riku opened his eyes a little and moved over and wrapped his tiny arms around her and Riza smiled and hugged him back and went to sleep.

Please Review and thank you to those who did. I love ya! I'll update as soon as I can.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has read,reviewed and has it on you and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 4

Riza woke up early even though she slept late but that didn't matter. She sat up and yawned and Riku was beside her and was still sleeping soundly and she smiled at him and kissed him on the head before she stood up. Riza went to her bathroom room through the hidden door in her closet that led to it. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. On her way downstairs Hayate woke up and followed her and she scratched behind his ears and when they went downstairs she saw Edward sitting on the coach bored.

"Good Morning Edward what are you doing up so early?" She asked

"I just couldn't get back to sleep." He said

"Alright, you want to help making breakfast?"

"Sure but I'm not a good cook."

"I'll teach you."

Riza and him went to the kitchen and started cooking. He put on the apron Riza gave him to wear and showed him how to do the bacon and scrambled eggs. As he cooked that Riza was making pancakes, waffles and some homemade doughnuts. As they were cooking Alphonse joined in and helped with the waffles and Winry had Riku on her lap and they both watched the three cook amused. It was a good morning Riza thought as she washed the plates.

Meanwhile Roy Mustang was in front of the Hughes family home he rang the doorbell and Maes Hughes opened the door he let Roy inside.

"Where is everyone?" Roy asked

"Gracia took Elysia to her doctor's appointment."Maes answered

Roy sat down on the couch in the living room while Hughes pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So she told you everything right?"Hughes said

"Yes."

"Well let's go and buy that wedding ring."

"Sure…Wait! What are you talking about!"

"Let's go we can't have them waiting!" Hughes said dragging him out the house

"HUGHES!"

"Sorry for bringing you on your day off Catalina I just really need help." General Grumman said to Rebecca. They were in civilian attire in front of a jewelry shop waiting on Hughes and Roy.

"No problem as long we get the ring quickly and leave so that I could go on my date its fine." Rebecca said and Hughes and Roy arrived.

"General Grumman I didn't know she was your granddaughter."Roy said surprised but Maes couldn't believe it and was hitting his head on the wall. Grumman and Rebecca actually thought it was amusing.

"You think I'm his granddaughter, hold on a second I need to call Riza right now." Rebecca said

"Mustang I thought you of all people should know who my granddaughter is." Grumman said amused

"I don't know."

"Roy who is the person you are going to ask to marry you?" Maes asked

"Riza."

There was a long silence then realization hit Roy like a piano falling from a building.

"Does she know about the chess games we played!" he asked frantically

"Nope she doesn't know a thing except that I want her to go on an arranged marriage with a man she doesn't know which is you."Grumman explained

"Let's go and buy that ring shall we?" Rebecca said

"You're going to help but I thought you hated me?" Roy said

"I do actually I hate you so much I don't why I haven't shot you but you and Riza make a good couple sadly I mean she has like hundred times more money than you and your totally a useless loser and Riku needs a cool dad not a stupid one but that's my opinion."

Roy was on the floor in sulking over him being called him 'useless'. Hughes and Grumman dragged him inside while Rebecca talked to the owner of the shop.

"Come here guys, I think this is the ring."Rebecca said. The ring was so simple the diamond was small but beautiful and elegant. Everyone agreed since Riza was always like things to be simple. Roy bought it and picked out a small black box and he put the wedding ring inside it. Rebecca left to her date with Jean Havoc. Grumman and the others went to a café and talked about how Roy should propose.

"When I proposed to my wife I took her to this very elegant restaurant and we walked in the park and I got down on one knee and I proposed and the moon light shined on this very expensive ring that I ordered custom made." Grumman said and Maes grabbed a napkin and used it to clean the tears in his eyes.

"When I proposed to Gracia was when I got off the train and I ran up to her and bended down on one knee and I proposed and angels came from the sky were singing and she said yes!" Maes said now Grumman was wiping his tears.

"You have to be kidding right?"Roy said

"Nope" they said in unison

"I have an idea how about we go to a resort in the north."Grumman said

"Resort?" Roy asked sipping his coffee

"Yes its perfect just leave the arrangements to me."Grumman said

"Since we have got that settled let's start with baby names shall we?" Maes said pulling out notepad and pen and Grumman started to say names and Roy was making mental notes on what not to name his children.

Later that day Riza left Riku in the care of Rebecca and Havoc while she went to her grandfather's house to discuss something important her grandfather had said so she left Riku just in case it was something serious.

Riza drove over to his mansion and parked the car in the long drive way and there was a butler who had graying hair and a monocle on his right eye already awaiting her arrival.

"Good evening Lady Hawkeye." He greeted

"Sebastian how long have we known each other?" Riza asked locking her car

"We have known each other ever since you were born." He answered bewildered by the question

"What is my name?"She asked

"Riza." He answered

"Good evening Sebastian." And she went inside the mansion and Sebastian chuckled and went inside.

Roy watched everything from the upstairs room through the open window and laughed and went to the chess room where Grumman was sitting down in an armchair.

"You might want to hide now Mustang." He said

Roy went to his hiding spot behind a very large bookcase .The door opened and Riza walked inside. She was wearing black pants with a blue long sleeved shirt and she was carrying her white jacket in her hands. She knew something was up when she saw Grumman's big smile and through a mirror on the wall she saw Roy standing behind the bookcase she sighed and sat down.

"Grandfather if you don't tell me what is going there will be a problem." She said rubbing her forehead

"What are you talking about my dear granddaughter?" he asked

"Colonel I suggest you come out from your hiding spot and you both better tell me what is going before you end up without a granddaughter and great grandchild for that matter and you colonel will have to end up looking for a new lieutenant on Monday." She threatened and Roy walked towards the two and was smiling nervously and he took a seat in an armchair in between theirs.

"Explain. Both of you, now" She ordered

"Riza, do you remember in the North that resort?" Grumman asked

"Of course I do, I still go there during the summer with Riku, why are you asking?"

"Well General Grumman said he would take me, the rest of the guys, the Hughes family, Lieutenant Catalina, Armstrong and his two subordinates and the Elric Brothers and Rockbell to go to the resort in the North and he said we should take you with us, he already made reservations and filed leave for everyone."Roy said

"The reason why he's here is in case you didn't want to go he would convince you." Grumman finished.

Riza raised her eyebrow and knew from their smug faces they were planning something else.

"How long are we going to be there?"Riza asked

"Two weeks." Roy answered

"Grandfather could I use the phone?" Riza asked

"Sure go right on ahead." He said

Riza stood up and went to the phone that was in the room and Roy and Grumman talked to each other while waiting.

Meanwhile in the North it was snowing and at the graveyard a man was standing before Kristina Hawkeye's grave.

"Don't worry I'll avenge you. I'll kill your sister and that kid we'll be together soon dear." He said and left the graveyard .Two other people walked in the graveyard and they both stared at the man as if he was insane and saw who he was but kept their faces on the ground and the man didn't notice and left the graveyard.

"You saw him right?" one of them asked

"I could have sworn that was him." The other answered

"We have to tell Riza quick."

"Yeah let's go."

The two of them ran to their house and when they entered the phone rang and the younger man answered the phone.

"Hello, this is James Rutherford speaking?"

"Hey, it's Riza Hawkeye."

"Riza, you were just the person I needed to talk to."

"Me too but you could go first."

"You remember Thomas Richardson the younger brother of Timothy."

"Of course I do, wait you don't mean."

"Yeah we saw him at Kristina's grave."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not joking you could ask Leonardo here too."

"My grandfather already made reservations and I don't think he'll let me say no to the offer without being suspicious."

"That may be a problem but if you want we could get security at this place and me and Leonardo here can investigate further for you so while you're here we could go and find him."

"That may work."

"Hold on a second Leonardo wants to talk to you."

"Riza, are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Keep your guard up and we'll have security on the place and we'll call you on your train ride."

"Alright, how are Judy and your parents?"

"They are fine but Judy really wants to see you though she said that if you don't move back she'll drag you and Riku over here with James and my help of course."

"Same as always, huh?"

"Of course anyway for the train ride I think it's better if you go on our private train you and your friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking, you paid for half the train and for most of the train station to reach the resort and besides I need to return at least one of the favors I owe you."

"That was just a gift though."

"Stubborn as always I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye Leo and tell everyone I said hello."

"I will bye Riza."

Riza hanged up the phone and sat on the armchair.

"Have you decided yet?" Grumman asked

"I'll go, I called James and Leonardo, and Leo said he is going to send their private train to pick us up."

"Why are they going to send the private train?"

"Leo said something about returning the favor."

"Oh, well we are leaving in one day so pack up." Grumman said

"We already told everyone else on your way here."Roy said

"I'm going to leave now I's getting late." Riza left the room after saying her goodbye's and on her way out she saw Sebastian cleaning some of the pictures.

"Hey Sebastian shouldn't you be getting home?"Riza asked putting her jacket on

"I still have to do more work, Riza." He answered

"I swear my grandfather is so cheap sometimes."Riza said reaching in her jacket pocket and gave it to Sebastian.

"What's this?"

"It's a check, goodbye Sebastian and tell your wife I said hello." Riza said leaving the house and Sebastian began to chuckle and look at the check and he stopped and ran outside but Riza was already gone and he wrote a note and left it on the sofa and he left as well.

"Sebastian where are you?" Grumman said, Roy left awhile ago and he was looking for his butler and he saw a note that was in Sebastian's writing.

_'It seems not everything is the same in each generation .'_

"I wonder what he means." Grumman asked himself

Rebecca Catalina and Jean Havoc were in charge of babysitting Riku after their date so here they were in Riza's house but they were talking about random stuff like the weather, the military and what not and Riku was getting really tired of it.

"Are you going to the resort?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah, I heard it's going to be really cold there for the second week we are going to be there." Havoc answered and there was silence.

"I can't take this anymore!"Riku yelled frustrated and Rebecca and Havoc jumped at the outburst.

"Uncle Havoc do you love her?" Riku said Havoc looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't give me that look answer the question!"

"Yes I do."

"Auntie Rebecca you love him too right?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your guys problem get married for _my sake please_. I can't take it anymore even my mommy says that you both are too blind to see you are perfect for each other, she says it's a sad case with no hope, you know what Uncle Havoc _I'll_ buy the ring for you and everything, talking about the weather to your girlfriend and talking to your boyfriend about something you both already know is totally a waste of _my_ time."Riku said and Rebecca and Havoc were red like tomatoes and someone was laughing and they turned and saw Riza laughing and Riku laughed as well .They both collapsed on the coach from laughter.

"Riku you should talk to Edward and Winry." Riza said between laughs.

"Mommy my tummy hurts, I can't stop." Riku said holding his stomach

Havoc and Rebecca looked at the two.

"That isn't funny." Havoc said

"You know what they say mother like son."Rebecca said

When they both left Havoc was driving Rebecca home and there was an awkward silence and they finally reached her apartment and Rebecca was about to stop close her door when Havoc stopped her.

"Rebecca I was thinking, maybe Riku and Hawkeye were right."

Rebecca stayed silent and Havoc reached into his pocket and took out a small black box and opened it and Rebecca gasped.

"Rebecca Catalina will you marry me?" Havoc asked and Rebecca cried tears of joy and smiled brightly at him.

"Yes." Havoc slid the ring on her finger and smiled back at her and Rebecca threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled away and Havoc kissed her.

The day passed fast and now everyone gathered at Riza's house to leave to the north so they followed Riza's car to the train station. When they arrived their luggage was taken and they boarded the train. Each compartment had two benches and a table in the middle like most trains. Riza, Riku and Roy were in the first, Hughes and his wife and daughter were in the second, Havoc, Rebecca, Fuery and Sheska were in the third, Winry, Edward, Alphonse were in the fourth, Falman, Breda and Armstrong were in the fifth, Maria, Denny were in the sixth and Black Hayate was in the seventh and Grumman was in the eighth. It was going to be a very long train ride.

Funny chapter I think but that's just my opinion but anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 5

Riku was in the Hughes compartment talking to Elysia. Riza was playing chess with Roy and she knew just from the smile he had on his face something was up.

"It's a wonderful day Riza and this trip is going to change my life entirely." Roy said happily, Riza just stared at him and a few moments later she won…again.

"It's impossible to beat you." Roy said cleaning the board game up and one of the train staff members came by the compartment.

"Miss Hawkeye there is someone on the phone wanting to speak to you." He said

"Thank you for telling me." Riza said and he left. She excused herself and she left to the phone room.

"Hello?"

"Riza, it's me Leonardo, anyway we got tight security and we even made a secluded area for you and your friends. We also did an investigation and he is currently staying at a hotel an hour from the resort. We have been monitoring his every move. Everything should be fine and to make sure nothing was suspicious we made security team disguise themselves as part of the staff like the maids, cooks, tour guide, servants but we already have a report written on everything we found out. It should be in the cabinet next to you. So far that's all we have and we'll keep you updated throughout the train ride."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later and don't hesitate to call."

"Tell everyone I said hello, good bye Leo."

"Bye Riza."

Riza hanged up the phone and stayed sitting in the chair for awhile then she opened the cabinet and grabbed the files and set it on the table in front of her and began to read them.

"Guns, explosives, rope, flashlight, tools, hmm...what's this? Make up, masks, and costumes. What is he planning to do?"Riza shrugged and closed the files and put them back.

Edward was really bored and then he felt something in his pocket and it was the two pictures that Riza had given to him and he grinned evilly.

"Ed, where are you going?"Winry asked

"To have a talk with the colonel." He answered and walked to where Roy was sitting.

"How's it going colonel useless?"

"What do you want Fullmetal?"

"First off I do not work for the military anymore, second the maid costume shows off your bad looks don't you think?" Ed said sitting down and showed the pictures in front of his face.

"How did you get that!" Roy yelled.

"Wait this one is the best." Ed said pulling out the picture with him and Hughes in the dress

Riza came back and sat down and saw the pictures and smiled.

"Aren't they good pictures?"

"You bet these are top notch photo's not even Hughes photo's can beat these."Ed said

"Edward you have to promise me not to make copies of them though, I don't want to deal with the emotional trauma he's going to have if you do."

"No need but let me give you a suggestion."Edward said

"What is your suggestion?"Riza asked amused and Roy was just angry

"During an interrogation and the guy isn't telling the truth threaten to use the pictures if they get one glimpse of it I'm sure they would tell and if they don't they may have problems." Edward said and he left leaving a fuming Roy and a laughing Riza.

Meanwhile in the third compartment

"Hey when are you two getting married?" Riku asked

"The wedding is in a year." Havoc said

"A year!"

"Yeah we can't afford the wedding right now so we are going to wait until we get the money."Rebecca told him

"I'll give you my allowance."

"I don't think your allowance will cover it."

"Of course it will!"

"Even I don't believe your allowance will cover it." Fuery said

Riku sighed and went to his compartment and sat down.

"Mommy when I grow up I'm going to make sure my kids never end up like Auntie Rebecca or Uncle Havoc."

"Why's that?"

"They are hopeless, they need money for the wedding so they are going to wait one year and they do not want to accept my allowance money. They think I get like one cenz a month or something."

"Aren't you a bit too young to have allowance?" Roy asked

"Aren't you a bit too old to be single?" Riku countered and Riza laughed

"It's true he's like what fifty! He's an old man he should get a wife!" Roy put his down sulking at being called old and Riza whispered something in his ear and he smiled brightly at Roy.

"I'm sorry for calling you old, would you forgive me?" Riku said using his famous puppy face and Roy looked at him and smiled.

"You're forgiven." Roy said and the little boy hugged him and ran off to the Hughes compartment

"Are you planning on getting married?" Roy asked

"I don't know."

"You should, time flies by."

"You shouldn't be talking, you're old and single."

"I'm not that old."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty nine."

"You really are old."

"How old are you Riza?"

"I'm twenty one."

"What!"

"I think I see white hair growing."

"Where!"

"It isn't funny I can't have white hair!"

"I know I can't be seen hanging around with an old man."Riza said seriously and Roy feigned a hurt look.

"How could you say that?"

"I just did."

"You just love to make fun of me don't you?"

"Of course, I can't miss the opportunity."

"You still didn't answer my question though?"

"I don't know."

"If you are do you know who it would be with?"

"I don't know."

"You're joking right?"

"I don't know."

"You don't say."

While Roy was attempting to get Riza to answer in Grumman's compartment there was some plotting being done.

"Now everyone quiet down let's finish this meeting so we can start eating dinner shall we?"

They quieted down and in the next compartment Elysia and Riku were playing with Hayate.

"At the resort there will be seven cabins. The largest cabin will go to Armstrong, Breda and Falman. The second cabin the Elric and Miss Rockbell will stay there. Hughes and his family will be in the third cabin. Havoc and Catalina will be in the fourth cabin. Fuery, Sheska, Ross, and Brosch will be in the fifth cabin. I will be in my house with my wife." Grumman said

"Riza, Roy, Riku and Hayate will be in the sixth cabin as part of phase one." Rebecca said

"Roy already bought the ring the other day so if this trip goes well we should be expecting two weddings." Hughes added

"So is everyone willing to help?" Grumman asked they nodded their heads and the real plotting started.

After two hours of talking they finished and everyone ate dinner and was supposed to be asleep by now except for Riza who had been on the phone for about an hour now and Riku was already fast asleep after they finished dinner. It already got cold and most of them were wearing sweaters and coats.

"You think he's going to blow up the resort with the explosives he bought?" James asked

"No, I wouldn't bet on it he didn't buy enough explosives to do that much damage." Leonardo answered

"There is still an underground sewage system in the resort right?"Riza asked

"Yeah there is but only authorized personal are allowed down there."James said

"I think he is going to disguise himself as part of staff. Then he will go to the underground water sewage probably at night time when everyone is supposed to be asleep. He could plant the bomb near the cabin me and Riku would be staying at and blow it up enough to make a hole. Then everyone would go and check what happened and in the commotion try to kill us or take Riku hostage to draw me in and kill the both of us."Riza suggested

"Let me check the sewage map, yeah you're right and with the explosives he bought it still wouldn't be enough to blow up everything but enough to make a hole or a large crack in the ground at least."James said

"Riza are you sure you don't want to stay somewhere else we already made the arrangements."Leonardo said worried

"No, we can't be too suspicious about this but I am worried about Riku though."

"We received information that Thomas will be riding a train to Well City, it's about six hours from here. When he comes back we could have Riku stay with us."Leonardo said

"That's perfect, well I better go, bye."

"Bye Riza."Leo said

"Good night."James said

Riza quickly put the files away and opened the door and Roy was standing in the doorway and he had his coat on and he looked at her.

"It's way passed you're bed time young lady do you have any idea how worried I was waiting for you to come back?"Roy asked teasingly

Riza looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry I'll try to sleep on time old man."Riza joked

"I'm not that old." Roy said

They walked back to the compartment and Riku was sleeping soundly with Hayate on his lap and a blanket covering the both of them his pillow on the window. Riza walked over and sat down next to him and Roy was sitting in the opposite side and he smiled.

"You should get some sleep, we're almost there right?"

Riza nodded and leaned back and soon fell asleep and Roy looked at the two smiling and he looked outside at the snow falling from the night sky and the few visible stars. He sighed and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep too.

The next morning everyone woke up and got cleaned up and they finally made it to the resort and they walked off the train and looked at the resort's station and it looked expensive. After they all got off the train their luggage was taken by the workers and Riza recognized them from the files she read and had in her backpack.

"Riza!" A tall man with black hair and blue eyes yelled and hugged her tightly. He had on a short sleeved button down shirt and long black jeans.

"You have no idea how much I missed you and Riku. When I heard you were coming here again I was so happy!" he said

"Yeah that's great now let me go before my bones break."Riza muttered

"Oh sorry, so how was the train ride?"He asked

"It was great, where's Leo and Judy?"

"Leo and Judy are helping your grandma cook breakfast. I was lucky enough to remember you were coming in the morning so I escaped to bring you guys over there."James explained

"She's still strict as ever huh?"

"Strict isn't the word to describe her."

"Are you by chance talking about my wife?" Grumman asked

"Why no sir, she is quite the lady sir you are very lucky." James said bowing his head

"You were always the gentlemen huh?"Grumman asked amused

"Yes sir." He said

"You could drop the act sir." Riza said walking ahead of everyone and James laughed and Grumman was left behind thinking what she meant. They finally reached Riza's grandmothers house to eat breakfast with their bags taken to their cabins.

"Auntie Judy!" Riku yelled jumping into the arms of Judy. She had long black hair with blue eyes and was wearing a red sweater with denim jeans.

"How's my little nephew?" she said twirling him around

"I'm doing great!" Riku said

"That's good you know I found a house so that you and your mom can move into and stay here." She said excitedly as she talked to Riku Leonardo into the room, he had on a green button down shirt and black dress pants. His hair was blond with blue eyes he looked like James except with the hair color.

Judy looked at Riza with a mischievous smile.

"So when are you going to move in to your new house?" she asked

"What house?"

"Look I already found like twenty houses that is bigger and cheaper than the one you have in Central and for your job you could transfer or just work here since you own more than half of the resort."Judy replied

"At least think about it." The Leonardo said

"Yeah Riza listen to Leonardo he is older therefore wiser." James added

"Sometimes I wonder why I came in the first place." Riza muttered

"Mommy's funny." Riku said giggling

"Well let's make introductions shall we?" Grumman said clearing his throat.

"This is going to take awhile." Riza said sitting down with Riku on her lap.

"My name is James Rutherford. I'm eighteen years old, nice to meet you all."

"I'm Leonardo Rutherford. I'm twenty four. It's a pleasure."

"I am Judy Rutherford, I'm twenty two."

"They're all old people."Riku whispered to Riza and she laughed.

"You're right they all have white hair growing." Riza whispered back as the others introduced themselves

"They need to dye their hair."

"Like grandma." Riza said nodding

"What like grandma?" a lady said with graying black hair said entering the room. She didn't look old but she was around the same age as Grumman but she looked young and didn't have many wrinkles.

"I said that they look nothing like my beautiful grandma."Riza lied

"Did she really say that Riku?"

"Mommy never lies." Riku said innocently

They both were smiling and had innocent faces and she sighed and gave up and Riza gave Riku a high five.

"Do you still remember how to play the piano?" she asked sitting down in the armchair next to Riza's.

"Of course I was taught from the best." She remembered r how her grandmother taught her.

"No Riza you have to keep up with the beats. It's four per measure you're going too slow go faster" She said talking to the five year old Riza who was sitting in front of a black grand piano.

"No, now you're going too fast call me when you get better." She shook her head and left.

"What a nice teacher I have." Riza muttered and turned back to the music sheet and pulled out the last page and it was an instruction page that explained how to play the piano and how to do everything basically she skimmed through the page and placed her fingers in position. She played the song with her eyes closed remembering the notes and played the song perfectly.

"Riza?" her grandmother asked and looked at Riza and nodded her head and when she finished playing she walked up next to her.

"Do it again it could use some work."

"You want to learn how to play the piano from grandma?" she asked Riku but he remembered the stories of how his grandma taught people and shook his head no.

"You'll be missing out child." Her grandmother said

"It's fine." Riku assured her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah there is my beautiful wife." Grumman said guiding the huge crowd.

"Hello everyone I am Sarah Grumman it's very nice to meet you all, now if you would excuse me I have to get ready for the show later today."

"Sarah?" Grumman said but she left already.

"I think you should all eat now so you could all go unpack." Leo said. They all sat down and began to eat and Grumman left to look for Sarah. When they finished they were brought to the cabins by James and Judy and as they passed each cabin the crowd of people got smaller.

"The largest cabin will go to Armstrong, Breda and Falman. The second cabin will go to Ed, Al and Winry, Hughes and his family will be here. Havoc and Catalina will be in the fourth cabin with Hayate. Fuery, Sheska, Ross, and Brosch will be in the fifth cabin."

"You three are going to have to stay in this one, it's a bit small but I'm sure you can manage, we'll see you later." James said and Judy to them leaving Roy, Riza and Riku in one of the smallest cabin.

The cabin had one bedroom. The bedroom had one bathroom and had two dressers. The hallway that was in the living room led to the kitchen and dining room. In the dining room was another bathroom. The living had an armchair and so later that day they would have sleeping arrangement problems and the armchairs looked comfy but not that comfy to sleep in for two weeks.

"I guess we should start unpacking first." Roy said and they headed to the bedroom and they began to unpack.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." Riza said and left to the kitchen leaving Riku in the bedroom to read and Roy was still unpacking and Riku saw the small box and opened it and the wedding ring was there.

"Who's it for?" Riku asked as he looked at it and Roy came next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh" Riku said and Roy smiled at him and Riku smiled back

"I wouldn't mind at all. You're like the dad I always I wanted to have." Riku said happily.

"That's good." Roy said relieved and he sat down next to him and looked at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"An encyclopedia."

"Why are you reading an encyclopedia?"

"I figured that if I get really smart now then when I start school I could skip a couple grades and get it over with faster. I don't like school and my mommy doesn't like school either she says she hates doing paperwork but she told me that if I finish something faster I would have time for something else, trust me it saves time." Riku explained and Roy just stared at the little boy

"I think you're already smart."Roy said then Riza walked into the room carrying a tray of three cups of hot chocolate. They each took one and Riku placed his finished one back on the tray.

"Mommy, could we play outside?"Riku asked

"Sure."

Riza helped Riku put on his coat and boots. They both left outside and Roy watched them through the window in the living room. Riku was running after Riza with a snowball in his hand. He threw it and hit Riza on her back and she threw a larger one at him and he fell back and laughed. Riza chased him around in circles and tackled him. Roy smiled and grabbed his coat and gloves. He went outside and made a snowball and hit Riza. Riku laughed and joined forces with Roy but he forgot who the best shot in Amestris was. Riza stood up calmly and made two large snowballs and threw them both at Roy. Riku laughed at him but he was hit with one and they both chased Riza.

"Mommy runs so fast I don't think we can catch up." Riku said slowing down his pace and Roy nodded and slowed down and Riza stopped and looked at the two and grinned. She bended down and made a huge snowball and pushed it towards them. The giant mass of snow knocked them both to the ground and Riza was laughing and before they had time to get back up she already was retreating to the cabin.

"This is the last time I'm joining forces with you." Riku muttered

"I thought we did pretty well." Roy said standing up and helping Riku

"You thought wrong."

"You are just like your mother aren't you?"

Riku grinned at him and ran to the cabin and yelled back

"It's better than being like the father!" After a couple moments Roy finally figured out what he was saying and he laughed.

Riza made dinner while Riku and Roy were playing cards. the day went on without problems, Riku was already in bed, he was in the middle and Roy was on the left and a reluctant Riza on the right. After awhile they all fell asleep they looked like a family. But far off in the distance a man was going to change everything.

Thank you for reading everyone! This was a pretty long chapter t but it came out okay please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter 6

Riku woke up and he noticed he was the only one who was still asleep. He walked to the kitchen and saw Roy cooking.

"Good morning." Riku greeted as he grabbed a chair and sat down

"Hey Riku, how'd you sleep?"

"Good."

"Riza said she had to do some errands and that she'll be back later." Roy answered

"Errands?"

"Yeah but she said she'll meet up with us and everyone else before dinner."

"She left me with you?"

"Yes"

"Great now I have to help the old man it's not fair." Riku said sulking

"I'm not old."

"You're like a hundred years older than me."

"I'm only twenty six years older than you!"

"Close enough"

At the main building of the resort in James office

"We have some problems. We just heard new reports that Thomas bought a train ticket to a new train station about an hour from here. He is leaving on the train tonight and he should be here by morning and he is checking into the hotel tomorrow and it's in the resort building near your cabins and the sewage system." James said

"We have security staying on the floor he is. We have cameras around the cabins and we have them in the sewage and near the sewage entrances. Today we are going to invite everyone for dinner and you could drop off Riku with us so he's safer." Judy added

"Also we have escape plans for pretty much any scenario." Leonardo finished

"I'll trust Riku in your care then. Tell me when he's here in the resort. I have to go visit some old friends I'll see you later." Riza said

Riza left the office and walked out of the building. She went into a familiar town. She turned on the street of her old neighborhood and saw her old mansion and knocked on the door and no one answered and a lady who lived next door opened her door and looked at Riza.

"Riza is that you?" the lady asked

"Auntie Gil, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine." She answered

"Is Uncle Charles and Auntie Maria here?" Riza asked and Gil turned slightly pale

"Come on into my house so we can talk." She answered and Riza walked to her house and she stepped inside and she hung her coat and placed her boot on the rug and sat down in the armchair across from Gil.

"You have grown since I've last saw you." She said smiling

"I didn't know you moved back I was told you moved down south years ago." Riza said

"I moved here two months ago it's a lot more peaceful here and it reminds of the good old days. Charles and Maria told me everything."

"I'm glad they told you."

"It must have been hard on you and Riku."

"It was but we managed. Where is Charles and Maria?"

"They passed away three weeks ago" She said quietly, "Nobody told you because we just couldn't. It was hard for us they were like family to us and to you they were like your real parents. They were…murdered." She finished saying and Riza stayed quiet her eyes downcast

"Here, this is their will they wrote and there is also a letter addressed to you in it." Gil said taking out a large dark blue envelope and Riza took it and she stood up

"Thanks for telling me Gil. I'll come back later and tell everyone else I said hello for me please." Riza said standing up and putting on her boots and coat and she waved goodbye and left.

Riza slowly walked down the road her tears blurring her vision and she made it to the grave yard of the town and found their tombstones.

Riza kneeled in front of the graves and couldn't believe they were gone and she felt a wave of guilt in her. To her they were like her parents. Riza never liked her mother and her father could never stand up against her mother which was why everything turned out like they did. Riza let herself be covered in the falling snow and she stayed in the same spot for a couple hours and she stood up and looked sadly at the graves. She exited the grave yard and walked down the empty road. The only source of light was coming from the moon and stars. Riza cried the whole time and to Riku they were his best friends like he would say. Riku would never admit it but liked them more than Grumman and Sarah and Riza knew that. Riza didn't know how to tell Riku either that they died she just didn't know how. She kept going forward and from afar looked like a lost person walking aimlessly into the darkness and coldness of the night.

At the Rutherford's household everyone finished eating dinner and Riku was sleeping in the living on the couch and Elysia was asleep too next to him. Everyone else were in the dining room talking

"Where is Riza I haven't seen her all day today?" Rebecca asked worriedly

"I don't know all she said is that she was going to visit some people." James answered

"Do you think she got lost?" Sheska asked

"No, she can't get lost she lived here for almost her whole life she knows every place on the map." Leo assured

"I hope she's alright." Judy said

"Maybe she went to see Charley and Mary." Sarah suggested

"Who are Charley and Mary?" Breda asked

"She means Charles and Maria. They are Riza's uncle and aunt even though they are not blood related they are like family." James answered

"How did they know each other?" Al asked

"They were Riza's butler and maid when she first moved here. She refused to call them that though and she hated being called Miss Hawkeye." Judy answered

They all stayed silent and Leonardo looked at Judy and James with a worried expression

"You don't think that maybe" Leonardo said and everyone else looked at him confused

"No that's impossible unless" James said

"Guys don't start making assumptions theirs is just no way." Judy said sternly

"What are you three talking about?" Roy asked

"Nothing we were just thinking maybe she did get lost." Leonardo answered quickly

Riza was cold, tired and deeply worried about Riku and when Gil told Riza that Charles and Maria were murdered Riza couldn't help but feel guilt and the tears kept coming and she saw a dark figure in the distance and as she neared it become more visible and Riza stopped and saw that it was a man. He was wearing a pair of old jeans with a red long sleeved shirt with some snow boots and wore a green heavy coat and he had on a blue cap. When he looked at her, he smiled sinisterly and Riza's eyes widened and he began to laugh madly.

"I'm going to get rid of you and that stupid brat once and for all!" he yelled and he pulled out a gun from his coat and aimed it at her and he pulled the trigger…

Will Riza die? Will Thomas finally get his revenge and kill Riku too? I don't know either but thanks for reading and please review and I'll get the next chapter up hopefully by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Enjoy reading

Chapter 7

'Bang'

The bullet went through Riza's left arm and she winced in pain.

"Mommy!" Riza's eyes widened Thomas aimed his gun at Riku who was running towards her.

"Riku get down!" Riza yelled, Riku froze and closed his eyes and another gunshot was heard. After some silence he opened them. Riza was holding him toward her and whispered something in his ear and smiled sadly at him and he began to cry. She leaned forward at him and told him one last thing and she let go of him and fell back. Her eyes finally closed and Riku ran as fast as he could through the snow with Thomas on his tail. Riza's breathing slowed, her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"Come here you brat!" Thomas yelled his evil smirk plastered on his face. Riku kept running never looking back; the tears that were falling were was like the rain, never seeming to stop.

"Where could they be?" Judy wondered aloud

Judy, James, Leonardo and Roy were searching for Riku who ran away and Riza who went missing awhile ago and Armstrong, Ed, Al, and Havoc went the other way searching and the others decided to stay in the house to see if they would show up any time soon.

"Help!" Riku yelled and Roy and the others turned around to see Riku running from Thomas

"Judy take Riku away from here now!" James yelled quickly

Judy took Riku by the hand and they left running while Thomas slowed down and he was surrounded by them

"Thomas this has got to end, surrender or we'll use force!" Leonardo threatened him and his brother armed with guns while Roy had his alchemy gloves ready to snap

"End? After I kill that brat it will be the end!" Thomas yelled back, he was laughing madly his gun ready to shoot

"What are you talking about!" Roy questioned

"I wanted revenge all my life on them and now I finally get to kill one I have to kill the other for I can reunite with Kristina!"

"No" James said unbelievably

"He killed" Leonardo tried to say and Roy looked at the confused and then he realized what happened

"You killed Riza?" Roy asked

Thomas smirked evilly and Roy began to shake with rage

"I'll never forgive you!" Roy yelled and snapped his fingers and Thomas yelled in pain. After the flames were more or less gone Thomas was on the floor sobbing and yelping in pain.

"I thought for sure you were going to kill him." James said scared

"I wanted to but I really want to find Riza now." Roy said his hands itching to snap again

"I'll stay here you both go and get help." Leonardo said

They both ran quickly to the house to call the police and then search for Riza.

Meanwhile

"Do you see anything Al!" Ed called upwards

Armstrong was on a large rock while carrying Havoc on his shoulders and Havoc carried Al on his shoulders to make a giant human tower. Ed transmuted some binoculars when they found a tool shack so that Al could use them and search for Riku and Riza.

"Yeah over there I see someone!" Al answered and he pointed where

"Okay I'll go check!" Ed answered and ran towards the direction Al pointed to. When Ed finally reached there was blood and he noticed there was someone under some snow.

"What happened here?" Havoc asked

"I don't know but there is someone under here." Ed answered

As they moved the snow out of the way they discovered that the person was Riza.

"It's Riza" Ed answered just as shocked as the others

"We have to go to the hospital quickly. Havoc and I will carry her there. The both of you should go back to the Rutherford's home and tell them what happened." Armstrong said

Ed and Al ran full speed towards the house while Armstrong and Havoc carried Riza to the hospital.

James ran in the house and called the police while Roy talked to the others and Riku was silent through it all crying.

"Don't worry Riku we'll find Riza." Roy told him

The door was barged open and Ed and Al entered

"What happened?" Winry asked

"We found Riza." Ed answered

"Armstrong and Havoc took her to the hospital." Al added

"Is she alright?" Roy asked worriedly

"She was unconscious when we found her and there was a lot of blood."Ed answered

"We have to go to the hospital now." Al said

Everyone got ready and left to the hospital and stayed in the waiting room along with Armstrong and Havoc and later Leonardo joined them and they waited for what seemed like hours but were actually just a few minutes.

"How long could this possibly take?" James asked

"It's only been like ten minutes how could you possibly complain?" Judy asked

"My best friend is in the hospital going through surgery to take out two bullets and practically frozen into an ice cube, I have every right to complain." James answered

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Judy said sighing

"Me an idiot? Thank you, that's the nicest thing you have ever told me." James said sarcastically

"That's the nicest thing I will ever tell you." Judy muttered

After an hour Leonardo had convinced some of them to go back to the cabins to get some rest. Riku, Roy, Judy, James, Leonardo were the only ones left in the waiting room. After two hours a doctor walked inside the waiting and talked to them.

"We were able to extract both bullets without any problems and she's stable. It will take her about three months to fully recover, we will keep her here in the hospital for a week to monitor her. After that she can go home but she needs to rest. She should be waking up soon though if all goes well. If you have any questions the doctor would be glad to answer them. The room number is two forty three." The nurse explained

They thanked the doctor went to the front desk got Riza's room number walked upstairs to the second floor walked some more and they finally made it to her room and opened the door.

Next chapter should be the last chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter 8

Riza slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to the bright light. Her left arm and back was bandaged and her left arm was in gray sling. Riza sat up and adjusted the pillows with her other arm. "Doing dangerous things as always eh Riza?" asked a man walking inside the room. He had blond hair and his eyes were silver. He was wearing a doctor's coat along with some black pants with a red turtle neck and black dress shoes.

"And you are annoying as ever Ryan. Is Riku here?" Riza asked

"They should be on their way here actually but I have to say I wasn't expecting you to wake up so fast you were horribly injured and not to mention you were like an ice cube too." He said

"It was nothing big really. Was anyone else injured?" Riza asked

"Thomas was horribly burned but he deserved it, other than that nobody else was hurt except you." Ryan answered

"That's good." Riza said

"Mom and dad are worried about you."

"Your point is?"

"You haven't seen them in over fifteen years!"

"The more the merrier." She muttered

"Riza!"

"What is it Ryan?"

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"Yes it is but that's just my opinion of course."

"Please Riza!"

"No, I refuse to see them."

"Riza please do it for me."

"Why would I do it for you?"

"I helped you."

"I am sure you're not the only doctor in the whole hospital."

"Riza please be serious."

"I want to see my son now and if I don't you will end up right over there." Riza said pointing to the unoccupied bed in her room. Ryan frowned and then Riza reached over and got a gun from nowhere and was about to aim when Ryan ran out the room and she laughed and leaned back in her pillows. After awhile of waiting Riza gave up and was about to get up when the door opened and she saw Riku and everyone else there. Riku ran to her and hugged her and she hugged him back and he climbed on top of the bed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry mommy." Riku said quietly and Riza hugged him tight and she ruffled his hair and smiled at him

"There's nothing to be sorry for Riku. Everything's okay so you don't have to worry about it anymore." Riza whispered to him

Riku smiled brightly at her and let out a yawn and he soon fell asleep happy to know his mommy was alive. Riza smiled and looked up at the others

"Sorry for all the trouble." She said

"No it's partly are fault for not getting everything right." Leo said

"Yeah besides Thomas is behind bars and is going to be in court so don't worry about it." James added

"All you have to do now is just get better." Judy said

"Thanks for everything, could you do me a favor and put Riku on the other bed over there." Riza said and Judy carried Riku and put him on the bed.

"Thanks and could you look for Ryan he went to go look for you guys actually." Riza asked

"Sure." Leo said dragging James and Judy with him

Roy stared at Riza with a frown

"What?"

"That's all you got to say, you were almost killed and you say what." Roy said still frowning, and Riza was taken slightly by surprise and raised her eyebrow in question and Roy sighed in frustration.

"Riza you can't do all this by yourself." Roy said

"I'm not Becky babysits him time to time."

"I meant like around the house and help raise him."

"Are you saying I can't raise my own son?"

Roy walked up to her, face inches apart from hers and stared at her.

"You telling me I should get married aren't you?" Riza asked

"Exactly" Roy answered still not moving from his place

"Who exactly am I going to marry?"

Roy chuckled and climbed on top the bed and pulled her closer to him and Riza smiled getting what he was trying to do and leaned back in his chest and about to ask him something else when he smiled back at her.

"Goodnight Riza." He whispered and Riza sighed and closed her eyes and slept in his arms. Both of them had a smile on their face .Outside the room through the window Leo, James were laughing, Judy had tears in her eyes and Ryan was just happy and they walked out the building. The day after that Riza finally read the letter and will of Charles and Maria and she told Riku and gave it to him so he can read it too. They both were very saddened of the loss but everyone made it a lot better. One week later Roy asked Riza to marry him and said yes. When Riza recovered they had their wedding and everyone attended. Riza and Roy left Riku in the care of Rebecca and Havoc so they could go on the honey moon. Two weeks after that Riza went to the doctor's and was told she was pregnant. When she was going into labor everyone again at the hospital but this time they all stayed in the waiting room once more. Then Ryan walked out of operation room. He was hired in a hospital in Central a week before so they knew they could trust him.

"You guys can see her in a couple minutes. They are just going to make sure that everything's okay."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rebecca asked

"I don't know."Ryan answered

"How can you not know!" They all asked at the same time

"When Riza tells you that you know nothing then you knows nothing but if you know something and tell something then you don't know anything which leads to you to being killed." Ryan explained

Walked back inside the room and left them confused. After ten minutes Ryan told them they can come in and Riza was carrying two babies in her arms. They all gathered and Riza looked at her husband and gave him the one in her left arm and he sat down next to her. Riku was sitting on the other side of Riza looking at his little sister. Hughes was taking pictures in the background and Elysia having a camera of her own took some too.

"Who would expect boy and girl twins?" Ryan wondered aloud

"What are you going to name them?" Rebecca asked

The boy had black hair with eyes like Riza's while the girl had blonde hair with the same eyes as Roy.

"Let's name them Rowan Charles Mustang and Karina Maria Mustang." Roy said

"That's perfect Roy." Riza said smiling

Riku saw his new little brother and sister and smiled brightly. He loved everyone especially his mommy and daddy and Rowan and Karina. They were his family through the good and bad times they'll be there. Riku glanced outside through the window and saw Charles and Maria waving at him and he waved and smiled back.

"Who are you waving at Riku?" Riza asked

"Some old friends of mine are here."

"Old friends?" Roy repeated and Riku nodded

"Yes some very good friends." Riku said happily and the twins stared at him and laughed and everyone laughed along with them.

"Very good old friends indeed." Riku whispered

Well that's it everybody thanks for reading and reviewing and a special thanks to everyone who put me in their favorites, the fic in their favorites and a very special thanks to those who reviewed! You all are the best!


End file.
